


You Should Be Here

by YallHearSumn



Series: RhodeyTony tingz [7]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fic is a mess of comic and mcu canon, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My Sorry For Not Updating In Forever Fic, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Parent James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, mostly stealing the mcu's timeline of events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YallHearSumn/pseuds/YallHearSumn
Summary: Let you're love just fall like rain dropsORTony's down terrible missing Rhodey and trying to figure out how to get Rhodes Labs up and running, two surprises, and a Dante chapter!
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: RhodeyTony tingz [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477535
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	You Should Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> For my angels who have welcomed me back with such kind words <3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Warning for mild sexual content towards the end once Tony goes to open the door.

Three days after the New Year, they’re back in Philly. 

On Saturday afternoon, Clarence - their neighbour down the hall who’d very helpfully loaned Tony his tools while he saved to buy his own – brings over a package. Tony pops his head around the door when he hears the knock, Dante propped on his hip. The sudden current of cold air has him freeze up for a second, wishing he’d put his house slippers back on, before he’s smiling and cracking the door open when Clarence brings his attention to the box. 

”This came while you were gone, I found it out there when I got back from the club last week,” Clarence says, motioning in the direction of the front door. “Didn’t think you’d want it stolen or misplaced.” 

”Thanks Clarence, I owe you one. Ma and uncle T got the mail while we were gone, but I wasn’t expecting a package,” Tony says, circling the counter. “You want some coffee? I just took a garlic loaf out of the oven too.” 

”Nah, I have a few places to be before work tonight, just tell me where to set this down for you.” 

When he’s gone and Tony has the heater going in the living room, he kicks the box towards the armchair, Dante still planted on his hip. “Let’s see what we got here.” 

Dante’s gripping the covering of the couch and staring up at him with doe eyes as Tony slices the box open, making sure to put the knife out of reach. An explosion of bubble wrap spills out, and Tony cackles, putting Dante in his lap to teach his son the age old joy of popping. 

Dante belly laughs loudly every time he grabs a section in his hand, and is soon bringing it to his mouth, trying as he always is these days with anything he can get his hands on, to chew on it. Tony pries it gently out of his chubby little hands when there’s nothing left to pop, the plastic sheets coated in baby spittle. Dante complains, kicking out his legs to show his disapproval, only to receive a laugh and kisses to his cheek as Tony’s response. 

With Dante settled and shouting at a cat that’s skulking outside the window, Tony turns his attention back to the delivery, finally reaching in to see the contents. 

Maybe it’s the cold he's been battling for the past week that’s left him with a stuffy nose, or just his terrible sense of smell in general that caused him to not pick up on the scent coming from the opened box, but now with the flaps open and the bubble wrap out, Tony clearly smells a scent he’d been missing terribly, one that has long since faded from the clothes he’d left behind in the cupboard, and the pillow next to his. 

Tony takes a minute just to take things in, and he’s not ashamed to admit he sits with his head in the box for a minute, floating off somewhere, intoxicated by his mate’s scent. Cologne could never compare to the real deal no matter how many times Tony spritzes his pillow, but this is the closest he’s come to having Rhodey’s scent close by since he’d started active duty. 

He’s startled out of his haze by Dante tugging on the back of his shirt, the boy drawing himself up with the use of Tony’s shirt to haphazardly stand on unbalanced legs. Tony grabs a hold of him before drawing him into his lap again, pulling the sweater at the top out and stuffing it between them. It’s a worn burgundy crewneck jumper Rhodey had bought in second year for the sole purpose of loungewear, almost threadbare after years of wash and wear, but smelling so so Rhodey.

__

__

Dante huffs out below him, unhappy with being put on his back and being swarmed by this scent that has never been this present in their home before. Tony hadn’t considered that the only exposure to Rhodey’s scent Dante had ever had was already fading traces that clung to what clothes he left behind, and his old bedroom at Ma’s that was all but gone now. 

That makes him sad again, and a little mad if he was honest with himself. Rhodey’s first deployment had ended last August, but he’d had to stay in California after being stationed on base immediately after his return. Tony knew he was working to provide for them, and to make things more comfortable for the family, but that he had yet to meet their son ate at him a little. 

Dante was growing, already managing a few more steps and words every week, and already so tall and big. Was Tony failing them both staying in Philly while his husband was out in California? Could he uproot Dante now to go stay in an unfamiliar place where they knew no one? He'd be naive to think tyhey'd live some white picket fantasy - which he definitely didn't want - but at least here in Philly they had family. 

These questions plague him even as Ma and Rhodey’s little sister, Jeanette, come over for dinner later that night. Tony has been on autopilot for the last few hours, feeding Dante when he should and gently encouraging scent bonding with his alpha father, even if it wasn’t the real deal. Before they arrive, he has the mind to drag the package to the bedroom and clean up before starting dinner, Dante now sitting with a corner of the sleeve of the jumper pushed into his mouth. 

Ma arrives exactly at 8pm, Jeanette trailing in behind her with a frown, murmuring out a greeting. At Tony’s raised eyebrow, Ma just rolls her eyes and sets the pecan pie in the fridge before coming over to taste the stew he’d been working on. “Damn girl thinks she’s grown.” 

”Hm. I don’t know, I think she's growing,” Tony says with a smirk, eyeing the girl splayed out on the couch, her face still smushed in anger. “She’s almost as tall as me.” 

”Okay, don’t you strt giving me lip either. Why are all my children so ill-mannered? Dante’s the only one I can still trust to keep his senses around here,” Ma complains, turning to search the cabinets. 

Tony laughs, pecking her cheek once before he’s moving around the counter to join the two youngest in the living area. He ungraciously but carefully falls across the settee Jeanette is on, shaking his hair in her face to get her attention. 

”Tonyyyyyyy!” 

”Yessss?” 

”Stop that, it’s itching me, and Shauna said hair oils are bad for my skin.” 

”You’re still a baby, you don’t even have to worry about bad skin or breakouts.” 

”That’s what you and Mama think, but I’m growing, and I can’t have you messing up this face.” 

Tony pouts exaggeratedly, reaching up to pinch her cheek. “Our baby’s growing up, where’s the little girl with the shiny face who used to love me?” 

Jeanette rolls her eyes playfully, slapping him on the shoulder. “You’re so-“ She pauses, then a look of concentration takes over her face as she lift her head to sniff the air. 

”What’s wrong? Does my hair smell? I swear no matter how many times I wash it, it always ends up oily in a matter of hours.” 

”No it’s not that…” Jeanette trails off, eyes zeroing in on Dante, where he’s happily rolling around while chewing on the jumper. 

_Right, the jumper._

____

____

”I know what it is,” Tony says, smiling as he gets up to bring Dante and his new favourite teething toy over. Jeanette is frozen where she sits, and demurely toys with the other sleeve when Tony plops down beside her with Dante in his lap. Like this, he can see tears glistening in her eyes as she curls her hands around the fabric. 

”Clarence brought this package over earlier, guess it was our Christmas present, eh?” Tony says, trying to lift the mood. 

”He’s never been away from home this long before, you know? Even when he was at college.” 

”I know baby, but he’ll be visiting soon, he’s been saving up his leave to come home, and then you can give your big brother all the hugs you want.” _Is moving out to California fair to Rhodey’s family? _he now thinks, once again swarmed with thoughts of how they’d make this work.__

____

____

”Eww, I don’t want to hug him,” she declares, interrupting Tony’s intrusive thoughts. He knows she’s joking as she discretely tries to wipe at her eyes. When she turns back to him, she adjusts the sock on Dante’s foot, poking the little boy’s belly once she’s done. “And you, Mister? Why do you put everything in your mouth?” 

Dante complains at her as she addresses him, slamming his little fist against his thigh in excitement. Tony laughs before handing him over to Jeanette to give them some time alone and help Mama finish up. 

”What was that about James?” 

”Uh, we got a package while we were away, I haven’t gone through everything yet, but your babies are fighting over his sweater in there.” 

”Thoughtful boy, he needs to come home soon.” 

”He’s working on it, things are just very busy for him out there. I think-“Tony starts, getting plates out of the cabinet. “I think we were naïve with our planning. Too hopeful.” 

”What do you mean by that?” 

”This move to California, his work, my work… Just all of it.” 

”You don’t want to move out there anymore?” 

”No, it’s not that at all, I can’t wait to be with him again, it’s just- we never planned for a kid, and now we haven’t even spoken about what happens now that we do have Dante. I’m so scared, Ma, what happens if-“ 

”Tony, you need to stop right there, baby,” Roberta says, coming over to engulf him in a hug. “James will never drop you, or that pretty little boy. You two knew what you were signing up for, maybe not fully, but you know how these military types live. You may never have the domestic life other Omegas have, but your man loves you, and I don’t think he’d want you jumping to conclusions about what he does and doesn’t want.” 

”I know, I just needed some reassurance, I think. Stupid, needy Omega,” Tony complains, trying to keep his tears at bay. 

”Never stupid, it’s in our nature,” Roberta says quietly, rubbing his arms. “Maybe you’re taking too much on, Tony. Childrearing and working fulltime, plus your business… there are only so many hours in the day. Rest, have fun sometimes, you’re still so young.” 

”Every day I wake up feeling a thousand years older.” 

”Your bond’s hurting because you miss him. When Terrence was working out of state I felt the same way. Part of me even felt betrayed and angry because he left me with two kids, and my mind made it seem like he was having fun living without dependants, but we all know that’s not the truth.” 

”Yeah…” 

”Yeah? So why worry yourself over these trivial things? Nature is just taking its turn to beat your ass, but that doesn’t mean we let it succeed. You have a great boy who loves you, Tony, I should know, I raised him.” 

*** 

Over the next two months, Tony gets crazy busy mapping out his business plan and registering his patents. Time in the workshop is limited to the hours of 10pm-1am, well after Dante is put to sleep, and with finally getting to work on things that excite and challenge him, he starts to mind the mundane days at work less and less. 

While with Rhodey, setting up his own personal account was no problem, the possibility of a business account became slimmer and slimmer as the days went by and the consultants found newer, more flower-y lingo to dismiss him. Tony has been to seven different banks in the city, and while Dante was enjoying the bus trips and street food every weekend, tha was really the only positive that came out of his efforts. He didn’t want to put such a large amount of money in his bank account, scared that he’d get flagged by the servers and have his account frozen, and then what would they do? 

Tony sighed, frustrated as all hell as he put the phone on its hook. _So much for growth and progression, _his mind mocks, recalling the conversation with the consultant who’d in not so many words said they wouldn’t do business with him because of his Omega status.__

____

____

Peeved off and in need of some relief-tinkering, he quietly makes his way over to his desk by the wall separating the living room from the hall, where he has his tools splayed out. He’d bought an extra computer from work at a reduced price after his department had replaced all their old ones, and he could finally get into taking it apart with Dante at Mama’s for the afternoon. 

Tony’s just gotten into studying and mentally mapping out the circuitry when there’s a knock at the door, harsh to his senses that had been so intensely focused on the wiring in front of him. Tony groans, pushing away from the desk, but bee lining to the kitchen to get his trusty iron skillet in case the person on the other side had malicious intent. All the visitors he gets usually shout at the door, and nobody knocked this LOUD. Tony regrets grabbing the skillet when he’s halfway back to the door and the person bangs on the door again, causing him to drop it and put a dent in the floor. Tony groans again, mentally crying at another repair to add to the list before he calls out a “Coming!” 

*** 

Tony’s back hits the door hard, and it takes a flurry of kicks for Rhodey to finally, _finally, _clear his bags out from between them to press up against him. The kiss is messy, wet and their teeth clash every time they dive in for more, but neither is thinking anything other than to take their partner in fully, to be closer, to be one.__

____

____

There’s a bulge pressing against Tony’s stomach, and god he can’t help but moan just from the little friction he’s getting from rubbing himself against his husband’s leg. Rhodey’s whispering sweet nothings into Tony’s mouth, trying to convey all his longing in his actions. 

Grabbing the underside of Tony’s thighs, he hoists him up, earning a giggle from the man above him. Tony smashes their lips together again, and Rhodey almost brains them against the floor stumbling into an end table that had definitely not been here before. _Fuck it, _he thinks, before pulling lowering them down to the ground and feeling out for his duffle to slide under Tony’s back.__

____

____

Tony is flushed from his cheeks to his chest, hair wild and chin covered in their spit, and god Rhodey’s never seen anyone prettier has he? 

”Platypus, I’ve missed you, please, please, _please. _” Tony doesn’t know what he’s begging for, just that he needs Rhodey closer, needs him glued toevery part of him to make this aching go away.__

____

____

They’re a tangle of limbs, hard breathing and clothes thoughtlessly pushed to the side before either of them realises it. Rhodey pushes into Tony after eating him out, and getting him even more riled up, and feels Tony claw at his shoulders, his neck, his back. He’s crying out with the force of every thrust in him, tears of frustration prickling in his eyes when he can’t wrap his legs around Rhodey because of their tangle of clothes. 

When they’re coming down, and Tony can think about more clearly, nose pressed to Rhodey’s scent glad, a dam bursts inside him. He’d missed this so so much, he’d gotten a taste of love and friendship, only to lose it all in less time than he’d had to appreciate it. 

”Baby what’s wrong, are you hurt?” Rhodey pushes him back by the shoulder, running a hand down his body to check for any tears or bites he may have caused. Tony shakes his head no, looping his arms around Rhodey’s neck to draw him in again. 

”I’m just so happy you’re here.” 

”I am too, sorry I couldn’t tell you before, I thought surprising you would be best.” 

”I hate surprises, and I hate you. Don’t break my heart like this again, James Rhodes.” 

”Full name? Ouch,” Rhodey says, putting a hand over his heart. “I never want to break your heart – or our boy’s.” 

Tony’s eyes go wide, a smile on his face. “Dante? You’ve met?” 

”We did,” Rhodey says humorously, pressing his face into Tony’s neck. “I don’t think he likes me too much.” 

”Good, I should be the favourite parent.” Rhodey chuckles at his declaration, rubbing his nose across the tender skin that joins his neck and shoulder. “I should have been with you, I wanted to see your reaction…” 

”Tony Rhodes, you pitting Alphas against each other? Didn’t think you were this shameless. And don’t worry about that, Ma got pictures.” 

”So Ma knew you were coming?” 

”Only since this morning, I called her from Indiana, thought it would give her less time to plan some party.” 

Tony laughs at that, rubbing is thigh where Rhodey’s jeans had chaffed him earlier. ”Fat chance, what time do we need to be there?” 

’Like thirty minutes ago, I was just supposed to come get you,” Rhodey says with a smirk against his skin. “Good thing I didn’t bring Jan with.” 

”I can’t help that I’ve missed my husband.” 

”I’m sure they can forgive us, it’s been so long.” 

”I don’t want to get up, but your big head just killed my arm.” Rhodey pinches his side in retaliation, propping himself up on one arm. Tony takes some time to enjoy the view. “I want to get back to my baby too, I need pictures of you together.” 

”You’re such a mom,” Rhodey teases, poking his side. 

”Hmm, you gonna call me a milf?” 

**Author's Note:**

> As a family let's pretend milf isn't out of place in here.
> 
> What did we think? Working on the Dante POV chapter as we speak, and I really do hope you guys enjoyed this. It's a bit slow going, so hope the pace isn't too annoying <3
> 
> It'll be something like the Harley chapter I wrote for my stevetony series, so if I plagiarise myself... 🚶


End file.
